Concerned
by MillieW
Summary: Ginny has found out something very disturbing, but Harry doesn't understand why her behavior suddenly changed. HarryGinny, postHBP one shot.


**Concern**

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as his hands found their way inside Ginny's shirt, slipping around her slender waist. It had been almost a week since they had been alone like this, and even longer since they last made love. He couldn't get enough of her, the way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way she moaned softly into his mouth when his tongue met hers. Rolling over, so his body covered hers, he groaned as he pulled her closer to his body, his movements becoming more intense as he felt his excitement grow.

"Harry, stop!" Ginny pushed him off and sat up in bed. "Couldn't we…I don't know, _do_ something?" she said, nervously.

"I was under the impression that we _were_ doing something," Harry said, sounding more annoyed than he intended. Still he _was_ annoyed. It wasn't the first time lately that Ginny pulled away as soon as things started to heat up. He _knew_ something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell him what it was, or how to fix it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was beginning to worry that it was something he did. That maybe she wasn't enjoying what they were doing as much as he was.

"That's not what I meant, Harry," Ginny said, sounding hurt. She pushed her way passed him and got up from the bed, leaving him behind as she had several times lately. Feeling a bit guilty when he saw her biting her lip to keep it from trembling, Harry swallowed.

"Ginny, wait! Don't leave," he called out, just as she reached for the door. He had been putting this off long enough, he needed to know what was wrong and he reckoned that if he didn't ask now, he might never find out what it was. Watching her turn around, biting her lip the way she only did when she was really nervous or upset, he felt his heart drop. Whatever this was, it was obviously something big. "What's wrong?" he asked, hoping she'd answer.

"Nothing," she said, trying to sound unaffected. "I just want to do something besides having sex, is that so hard to understand? Or is that the only reason you're dating me?" she asked.

"You know it isn't! And it's not like we don't do other stuff," Harry responded immediately. "It's been forever since we…am I doing something wrong?" he interrupted himself, cutting to the chase of what was bothering him. It was, after all, the only explanation he could think of. She loved him, he was sure of that, and he knew he loved her. That wasn't an issue; it hadn't been once for the three years since they first started dating, not even when they broke up after Dumbledore's death, had they ever questioned their love for one another.

Since they got back together, their relationship had been amazing as far as Harry was concerned. They had a great time playing Quidditch or Exploding Snap, or even just sitting quietly in the same room with each other. And up until recently he'd thought that the sex was wonderful as well, but then she'd stopped wanting it, and maybe he was the only one that had thought it was wonderful. It wasn't as if he had any prior experience, so he really wouldn't know now, would he?

"No, Harry, of course not," Ginny said surprised, looking up to meet his eyes for the first time since she left the bed.

"Then what is it, Ginny? Don't tell me it's nothing, I know there is something, Ginny. Please tell me what it is, I'm going insane here. I love you and I want to be with you, is that so wrong?" Harry said growing desperate.

Once more averting her eyes, Ginny shook her head as she walked passed him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Not knowing whether he should do something or not, Harry hoped he didn't do anything wrong when he walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"I know about the prophecy," she then said meeting his eyes. Harry stared at her, confused.

"Of course you do, Ginny. I told you about it myself. But I don't see how that is connected to this. Voldemort died almost two years ago, and–"

"Not _that_ prophecy, Harry! The one Trelawney made in your fifth year, the one about you–" she grew quiet, a slight blush creeping across her face as she looked down on their entwined hands. Feeling even more confused Harry frowned. Racking his brain he tried to think of what she could mean, only to realise that he simply hadn't got a clue.

"What prophecy? The one about Wormtail returning to Voldemort? But we known about that–"

"Of course not, Harry! As I said the one about you–" she trailed of again, before taking a deep breath and starting over, her voice very faint when she did. "The one about you having twelve kids."

Stunned, Harry looked at her. Was she being serious? That wasn't a prophecy! That was just a crazy woman being impressed with a stupid interview. Yet looking at her now, Harry could see that she was very serious. She looked scared, uncertain and very nervous.

"Harry," she continued when he didn't say anything. "I don't…I can't have twelve children! It's not that I don't _want_ to have kids with you one day, in the future, if…you know–" she said blushing even harder than before. "I know you want a family, but I'm not the same kind of woman my mother is. I'm not staying at home, giving birth to twelve kids while you're out working. I want a career of my own, and I'm only eighteen. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment, and I'm babbling but I'm nervous and would you please stop me from talking because I think I'll go insane soon if you don't speak, and–"

She stopped talking when he kissed her. Holding her tight, he didn't let her go even when he broke the kiss.

"You think _I_ want twelve kids? I mean a few would be nice, eventually, in the future, when we're older, but _twelve_? And just because Trelawney said so, I mean the woman is a fraud! She made two correct predictions in her life, I've seen her make one, and trust me, that _wasn't_ it." Harry said, looking at her, smiling awkwardly as the blush creep up his face too, probably rendering his face the same shade as her hair.

They'd never talked about kids and the future, not in that much detail at least. Not that he didn't know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ginny, he did, he was sure of it, but marriage and kids were still far from his mind. Right now he was content with just being alive, and happy, and not having to look over his shoulder every time he stepped out of his flat. "Look even if it had been a real prediction," he went on, determined to calm Ginny down, "it would be up to us to decide if we wanted to fulfil it, you should know that. Besides we have been taking precautions, right?" He said, before a chill spread along his spine. "Please tell me that the contraceptive potion you've been taking is working," he said looking as nervously at her as she had on him only moments before. "You're not–"

"No! Oh Merlin, no, Harry," Ginny exclaimed, causing him to take an involuntary sigh of relief. "And if you're sure…I was just a bit uncertain that's all, and it was mum that showed me how to make the potion after all, and–"

"Say again," Harry said looking at her.

"What? That mum showed me how to make the potion, or–"

"_Your_ mum, the woman that has given birth to _seven_ children, showed you how to make the potion _we're_ relying on _not_ to get you pregnant?" Harry interrupted, releasing her, feeling a sense of wonder of his newfound wish for Snape to still be alive.

"You don't think my mum can make a simple contraceptive potion?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"She has _seven_ children Ginny, _seven_! You know those _six_ brothers of yours, plus you. Not to mention the fact that Bill was born rather soon after they got married, like only a few months after they'd married. I'd say it's fairly safe to assume that your mum isn't the best source to learn a contraceptive potion from," Harry said, now so agitated that he couldn't even sit down anymore but was pacing the room rather nervously.

"And where did you think I learned to make it from?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione, of course!" Harry exclaimed. He startled when Ginny started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked. Smiling, Ginny walked up to him and slipped her arms around him.

"And exactly who do you think taught her," she said in a soft voice. Harry stared at her as the information sunk in.

"You mean, I thought–"

"You thought what?" Ginny said, softly kissing him neck.

"That she read it in a book, of course!" He answered, trying to concentrate on something different than the way Ginny's scent and actions affected him. Ginny simply shook her head, letting her tongue trace a line on his neck. "Well I guess…if it's good enough for Hermione–" he said, letting Ginny's mouth quiet him as her small warm hand slipped in beneath his jumper pulling him closer.

Thanks to KarlieMalfoy for betaing.


End file.
